Forgotten Tribe of Uzushiogakure
by Jazm-ynx
Summary: The Umino Tribe was enslaved by the Uzumaki's. Only two people survived the ordeal of having their Tribe slaughtered by the Senju and Uzumaki. The twins of Konoha, Umino Iruka and Umino Amaterasu. Working on Chapter two
1. one

**one**

Umino Iruka is a chunin of Konohagakure who serves primarily as an instructor at the Academy. Iruka was 19 years of age and stood at a height of 178 cm, roughly 5'8". He has shoulder length brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose - which he has had since his youth - it contrasted against his tanned skin. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with hitai-ate, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way.

His build was slightly muscular and broad, though not as broad as Sarutobi Asuma. His body build suggested strong punches and a slightly quick speed.

Iruka is both big-hearted, and soft-hearted. This is most often seen through his teaching methods, often giving a watchful eye over his students as they progress. This however, does not mean that he is a pushover, as he can be stern when the situation calls for it most often seen when he shouts at his students in order to get them to obey him. Despite the tragedy of losing his parents at a young age, Iruka remained a determined and strong-willed individual with a kind disposition.

But, what most people didnt know, except for a select few, was that Iruka had a twin.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Iruka-sensei," A girl asked as she raised her hand. Her friend, a blonde girl, giggled at her causing the girl to smack her arm in retaliation.

He shuffled the stack of papers in his hands, tapping them on his desk twice, "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Haruno Sakura has long bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied due to her rather large forehead hence her nickname of _Billboard Brow_ , due to this she wore her bangs over her forehead in an attempt to cover it, though her friend, Ino, encouraged her to wear her hair back. Sakura wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and her hitai-ate which she used to accentuate her face.

Her blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino, is a fair-skinned girl of average height with light blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Silver hoop earrings were attached to her ears. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

Sakura put her hand down and fiddled with the hem of her dress, "Where is Naruto-baka? He told me this morning that he was going to be here." Iruka looked around the classroom observantly, as did his other students.

 _Where is he? Oh, wait._ He remembered last night, "He is meeting with Hokage-sama." He said, standing up from his chair stiffly. He went up and down the isles of the desks, putting down blank sheets of paper, "We are going to have to wait for Naruto to get back from the Hokage."

Sakura grumbled, "Why do we have to wait for that baka?" Unfortunately, Iruka heard her as he was going back down the steps.

He gave her a small glare, "Because, that _baka_ , saved my life and is a shinobi of Konoha. You'd do well to befriend him, Sakura-chan." A slow clapping was heard and Iruka snapped his head to the window.

His glare turned into a soft look, "Iruka-sensei, who is that?" He faintly heard in the background, he figured it was Kiba who spoke.

The figure chuckled from its spot on the window, the sound of the chuckle was feminine, "Ah, so you are Kiba-chan, arent you?" Kiba ducked his head and blushed, his puppy, Akamaru, cuddled into his thigh.

Inuzuka Kiba's personality and fighting style is further complemented by his wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt, with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals.

Iruka spoke up quickly before Kiba ate something he couldnt chew, "What do you need, Ammy."

The woman, Ammy, hopped off the window sill and strode up to Iruka. She nodded towards the window and gave him a a couple quick hand signs which he recognized instantly.

 _Anbu have the child for questioning._

He groaned and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Sensei, who is that?" Kiba repeated from his spot on his desk.

Iruka sighed, "This is my twin sister, Ammy." He groaned again when his sister put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Better believe it, cause I'm older than him by two minutes. Be jealous, Iruka!" She laughed at his face.

He swatted at her, "Oi, I'm injured here!" He scowled as she let go of him, he dusted himself off as she was covered in dirt.

Umino Ammy, short for Amaterasu, is a proud jounin of Konohagakure at the age 19, like her brother who is a chunin. She stood at the same height as Iruka, 5'8". She has long brown hair which ends at her waist, two long chin length bangs framing her face, dark coloured eyes which were framed in dark thick lashes and a scar identical to Iruka's covered the bridge of her nose. She also wore the standard jounin attire complete with a flak jacket and fingerless gloves, the sleeves of her turtle neck shirt were rolled up 1/3 of the way. Her hitai-ate was wrapped on her head like a bandanna, the knot facing towards her back, the plate on her forehead.

Her body was slim and slender, built mainly for speed. Her figure was _delicious_ as some men say. C-cup breasts, slim waist with wide hips and a rotund ass made her a woman to admire for female pre-teens who wanted to show men that woman are capable of being kunoichi.

"Are you also a chunin?" A kid asked, it was a boy who wore glasses. She noted that he was Aburame Shino. He wore a jacket that was of a light grey colour. Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Ammy shook her head, "Nope. I am better than my brother," Iruka scowled at that, "so I am a jounin."

"You're not better than me." Iruka snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

She tapped his nose, "Are too."

He growled, "I was asked to become a jounin but I declined because I was offered something better!" He claimed, giving his older sister a smug grin.

"Oh," She put her hands on her hips, "like what, Dolphin-chan?"

He motioned for her to come closer, which she did, and he whispered in her ear. The students all looked at her with wide eyes when she jumped away with a squeal.

"Really?!" She shouted with her hands flailing around. When he nodded, she squealed again and glomped him. He held her up with his hands on her thighs to keep her from falling.

"Yes, yes," He droned, "now get off." She pouted but listened, dusting him off as she got him dirty again, "Why are you dirty, Ammy?"

She brightened up and whispered in his ear, "Got in a fight with the Anbu." Iruka punched her hard in her shoulder. The kids watched, unfamiliar with the way Iruka, their sensei, was acting.

He swore in her ear, "Are you fucking crazy?! Why?" He made sure to stay quiet so the kids didnt hear him.

Ammy smiled at him, her teeth showing, "Cause they were trying to get Naruto, but I held them off until Anbu came, who took the child for questioning. Hokage-sama is working on getting Naruto out of Anbu HQ." She spoke through gritted teeth, it was then that he noticed she had cuts and scrapes on her, along with bloody patches. He wondered how his students didnt notice, seeing as she was visibly dirty and injured. She probably had a seal to make it look like she was as fresh as a daisy or it was a genjutsu to make her appear all right.

He turned to the class and spoke quickly, "Hey, guys," He got their attention quickly, "I am going to get Kotetsu-sensei and Izumo-sensei." Surprisingly, they all listened and stayed in their seats, resuming their mindless chatter with one another.

Iruka gripped his sister's arm firmly and dragged her out of the classroom, he let her lean against the wall next to the door, "Stay here," he ordered, giving her a look.

"Whatever you say, _sensei_." She mocked, but listened anyways as she pressed a hand to her side.

He nodded, giving her a worried look, "Their room is just down the hall, so I'll talk to them and tell them what's going on and then I'll take you back home and get you fixed up." He planned out, already walking down the hall.

Ammy gripped her side, she had gotten cut deeply by one of the _Ne_ members that tried to get Naruto. The Hokage had trusted her to protect him, and she did. She had successfully held off two Ne members until the Anbu arrived. And she had swore when they told her it was _protocol_ for them to take Naruto in for questioning, which she thought was utter bullshit.

She sighed, feeling the blood seep through her fingers. _Ah, I need to train some more if I got cut this deep._

She flinched when she felt someone shake her shoulder, she didnt notice that she closed her eyes. She must be really out of it. Ammy felt exhausted and in pain since the adrenaline was wearing off.

"'Ruka, I dont think I'll be able to walk." She spoke softly, her eyes struggling to open up. She felt Iruka hook his hands under her knees and under her back, bridal style. She hooked her arms around his neck so that she wouldnt fall.

"Try to stay awake," He said softly, already out of the Academy and hopping onto the rooftops that made up the market district.

He landed on a balcony and slid through the open window and found himself in a kitchen, he laid Ammy on the empty table.

He went to the hall closet and grabbed a large medical kit and set it on the counter in the kitchen, he rifled through it and found a large roll of bandages, antibiotic(Neosporin), stitching thread and needles, along with a couple syringes which were labeled.

He helped Ammy out of her destroyed flak jacket and turtle neck, he washed his hands quickly but thoroughly in the sink and inspected the wound that was just under her cleavage. It went halfway through her body, almost like the offender tried to cut her in half as it had also cut through her backside as well.

First, he stopped the bleeding with a couple large pads of gauze. Then, he rinsed out the wound, making sure no debris was in the wound. He added the antibiotic wherever he could. He grabbed a needle and the strong thread.

He glanced at her face, only to find her already looking at him. He spoke softly with a concerned look on his face as he spoke quietly, "I have no way to numb the pain quickly, so bear with it for now as I stitch it up until you start to heal."

Ammy chuckled softly, "I always remembered that you were on the table and I was fixing you up when we were younger, looks like our roles changed, huh." She reminisced, her eyes half lidded with her long, beautiful hair hanging off the table in straight waterfalls.

Iruka grimaced when he heard her take in a sharp breath as he pushed the needle through her skin, slowly and methodically stitching up her horrendous wound.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Hokage-sama, no need to fear, the twins are here!"

The Hokage put a hand to his head, sighing in amusement.

As he was getting up there in age his skin is light, his hair is grey, his face is gaunt, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He initially had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks.

He usually wears the official uniform of the Hokage — the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He often smokes during his spare time.

"Jiji, its that lady! And Iruka-sensei!"

Uzumaki Naruto has blonde, spiky hair with bangs that covered his slim eyebrows and slightly hooded his naturally narrow blue eyes. He stood at a height of 4'8". He has slightly tanned skin that complimented his exotic features nicely, especially the three whisker-like marks that marred both of his cheeks.

Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right thigh, blue sandals, and a blue hitai-ate that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi smiled at the blonde, "The lady is Umino Ammy-chan, Iruka-kun's twin."

Naruto gaped at his former sensei as Ammy waved at him, "Iruka-sensei has a twin?! Now way!"

"Yes way!" Ammy retaliated childishly.

Iruka sighed at her behavior, "Gomen, Hokage-sama. We were a bit late because Ammy got into a bit of trouble."

The teen in question waved off the Hokage's concerns when his eyes landed on her, "Ah, its cool." She spoke casually, "Just had to get rid of a few blackened _roots_."

Sarutobi caught the clue quickly and gritted his teeth, "Thats okay," He conceded, "I am sure that you put this in your report after you escorted young Naruto-kun here?"

Ammy nodded, "Sure did, old man." Iruka swatted the back of her head.

"Show some respect, baka." Ammy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Never!" She exclaimed, putting her twin in a headlock, "You dont respect me or Tamotsu-kun!"

Iruka flushed in embarrassment at his predicament, "Shut up!" He growled, slipping from her grip easily and tackling her to the floor. He put her in a triangle hold with his legs and gripped her arm and put pressure on it, "Tap out! Tap out!" He shouted, a certain glint shining in his eyes.

"I shall not! I will not give up!" Ammy shouted as she struggled, but no matter how much she tried, she couldnt get out of her brother's tight grip.

He pushed on her arm, getting her to wince in pain, "Do it!"

"Push down on my arm anymore and you'll dislocate it!" She informed him with a laughing grin.

He also grinned at her, "Then say it!" Ammy groaned and tapped her free hand on the carpet flooring.

"Tap, tap." She said mockingly. When he didnt let her go, she gave him a glare, "Dont make me dislocate your face with my fist."

Iruka laughed and got off of her, giving her a hand to pull her up from the floor. He looked at her face, he noticed that she was _making_ herself stay awake when she should be resting. He had told her before they left that she could give her report to the Hokage via summons, but, as per usual, she didnt listen. She had told Iruka to not worry, saying that she had taken a _Hyorogan_ , Military Ration Pill, to keep her up and about.

"Iruka-sensei, that was so cool!" Said man jumped, he totally forgot the young Uzumaki was there.

He blushed, "I guess so..." He trailed off, scratching his scar on the bridge of his nose.

Sarutobi smiled, "It was impressive, Iruka-kun, even tough you two were goofing off." He said matter-of-factually.

Ammy grinned, "Damn right it was impressive," She turned to Naruto and ruffled his hair, "if you train hard enough, you will be able to go on par with Dolphin-chan over here." She pointed at Iruka, who pouted at her.

"Stop calling me that, its annoying."

"I'll stop when you stop calling me _The Glorious Sun Goddess of All Time_ _and_ calling Tamostu-kun a brainless baka."

Iruka groaned, "But he is a brainless idiot!"

"No he is not!" Ammy protested, her hands on her hips, "He is smarter than you. You're just jealous."

The Hokage tapped his desk, getting their attention, "Anyways, Ammy," He addressed the girl, "I will read your report soon. What I need to be done now is that I need you to give this scroll," He pulled a small scroll, about the size of his forearm, and handed it to the scarred twins, "to Izumo at the Academy and to tell Kotestu to come here." Ammy nodded and leapt out the window, a smile present on her face.

"Iruka," Sarutobi motioned towards Naruto, who was surprisingly on good behavior considering his personality, "take Naruto-kun back to the Academy and assign the teams." Iruka nodded and gripped Naruto's bony shoulder, "And," Sarutobi said before they left, "if Kakashi is late, tell him that he will be demoted to chunin. I know that I am being a bit harsh but I dont want to deal with his lateness an longer. If he has a problem, tell him to talk to me about it."

Iruka nodded and bowed briefly, "Hai, Hokage-sama." The chunin and almost-genin left through the door and headed to the Academy.

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead, _I believe that I have caused more problems than solutions._ He had found out that Danzou had ordered some of Sarutobi's Anbu to bring the Jinchuriki in for questioning, which was totally uncalled for.

Sarutobi had yelled at Danzou, saying that the Anbu dont listen to the council, only to him. He had reiterated this to all the Anbu via his monkey summons.

 _I need to find a successor, soon._ He started to fill out paperwork, once more getting into a steady rhythm, _I have a couple candidates in mind..._

 **xXxXxXx**

The 19 year old jounin entered the classroom the same time her twin had, both giving each other a grin when they saw each other. They both turned towards the chunin that were watching over the green genin.

One of them was arguing with Kiba about which meat tastes the best. The chunin stood at a height of about 5'7", Ammy always laughed at him cause she was an inch taller than him. He has long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-coloured marking on his chin, although it might be part of a mask he might wear. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a hitai-ate and a flak jacket. When deployed on missions, he usually carries a pair of bladed weapons strapped to his back.

His body was thin and not very muscular since he wasnt really put out in the field all that much. He was usually stuck doing missions inside the village while his best friend was doing missions outside the village.

This was Hagane Kotetsu.

Ammy turned towards his partner in crime, Kamizuki Izumo, who was sitting idly in the teacher's chair. He stood at a height of 188 cm, about 6'1", which was a considerable distance from Kotestu's height. Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and always covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin,(in a similar manner to Yamato's) and a flak jacket.

His body was tall and wiry, built for speed and strong hits. He was put on the field a lot since the Hokage likes the success rates of B-Ranked missions the 19 year old would bring in. Its been rumored that Izumo will get a field promotion and become a jounin soon.

Iruka noticed his sister talking to Izumo and winked at her, causing her to blush. _Ah, perfect blackmail material awaits to be used._

Ammy walked up to Izumo shyly and tapped his shoulder, "Izumo-kun," She said, fingering the scroll in her hand, "this is from Hokage-sama." She handed the scroll to him and blushed heavily when he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Amaterasu."

She nodded and spoke, "You've known me for years, Izumo-kun. You can call me Ammy, I dont mind." She turned away to go back to her brother's side when she felt something grasp her hand. She turned back around and saw Izumo clutching her hand softly in his. She blushed heavily and turned her head, her hair covered her red tinged cheeks.

"Ammy-chan it is then." Izumo gave her another heart-throbbing smile and let her go.

She scampered back to her brother's side and leaned against him, "Oh Kami, Iruka." She sighed in his ear and looked at the papers in his hands, "Izumo-kun _still_ makes my tummy feel like its got butterflies stuck inside."

"Thats good and all," He said and skimmed his eyes over the paper again, "but I dont know what Hokage-sama was thinking when he put these teams together." He sighed and let Ammy take the papers out of his hands.

She hummed, "Oh well," She said, scratching the scar on her nose, "I can read them out if you want?" She asked, giving Iruka a grin.

"I guess," He went back to his desk and rummaged through the drawers as Izumo was reading through the scroll Ammy had given him earlier.

Ammy coughed, "Okay, here we go." She looked at the class and noticed that the only one who was paying attention to her was the timid heir to the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hinata. She gave her a wink and raised her voice, shouting at Kotestu, "Oi, baka! Go somewhere else, we got the shits covered here." She gave him a large feral grin which he returned after he smacked the back of her head.

"All right, remember that we got an outing with the usual." He said, giving Izumo's shoulder a clap and Iruka a pat on the cheek. Iruka whispered something in his ear and Kotestu nodded to whatever he said.

She waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. Now leave." Once he left, she turned her attention back to the class, who were now paying attention to her, "Okay, we are going to make this a little different."

"How so?" A plump boy said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Ammy shuffled the papers on the podium, knowing that Izumo and Iruka were talking idly behind her, "Well, Chouji-chan," She began, "I am going to be weird today and call out the teams backwards, starting from Team 10 and going down the list."

Chouji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique. Since his childhood, he has always been quite husky, which is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert calories to chakra. Chouji wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for _Food_ on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

"C'mon, we dont have all day." Ammy whipped her head towards the kid who said that.

Uchiha Sasuke has black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing; a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts. Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate.

She gave him a look, "Actually, we do. So dont get snotty with me, gaki."

"Whatever." He grunted with attitude.

Ammy sighed, "All right, no interruptions until the end. If you interrupt me, I will punch you through the wall." Her eyes skimmed the crowd to see who would defy her, when no one did, she began to read off the papers clutched in her hands, "Team 10; Consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." She chuckled when she saw Ino's forehead bang against the desk quietly, "Team 9; Currently occupied. Team 8; Consisting of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Team 7; Consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." She threw a shuriken towards Naruto's baggy jacket and stuck him to the chair since he was about to put his fist in Sasuke's face.

"Sit the fuck down, Naruto!" She swore at him, giving him a glare.

He immediately sat down and stayed quiet, saying a quiet, "Gomen, Umino-sensei." in the process. He started to fiddle with his jacket, eventually taking out the shuriken that had impaled his sleeve to the chair.

She chuckled when he said that and looked back at the paper, "Team 6; Consisting of-" Ammy paused for a moment, squinting her eyes at the paper clutched in her hands, "Iruka!" She shouted suddenly.

Iruka jumped and banged his knee against the side of his desk, causing Izumo to start to laugh, "What?" He said irritably.

"What the hell does this say?" She pointed towards the paper.

He walked over to her with a slight limp and looked over her right shoulder, Izumo doing the same over her left shoulder, "Uh, for Team 6?" She blushed at Izumo's close proximity. The newly named teams looked at the almost 20 year olds with a curious look.

"Yes." She hissed, agitated. She couldnt read the chicken scratch once it got to the other teams.

Izumo scratched his cheek, "Well, it seems that Hokage-sama might need to practice calligraphy again." Iruka slapped his arm.

"Dont disrespect Hokage-sama, Izumo."

He put his hands up in mock-surrender, "Hey, hey, chill." He gave Ammy a smile when she giggled, "I'm just sayin' that he is getting up there in age and that he might be having trouble with writing."

"Or," Ammy put a hand to her chin, "maybe he doesnt want us to read it." They gave her a confused look, "Well, he might be planning something, y'know?"

Izumo nodded, "Hokage-sama is always planning ahead, like a Nara."

"Yeah, well are we going to stay until the sensei's come?" Iruka asked, heading back to his desk to pack up, "Cause I am not waiting for Kakashi to show up."

Ammy sat on top of his desk, Indian style, and poked his shoulder, "Bro, just leave. You dont have to stay, but I want to cause I have nothing else to do." Iruka gave her a pout.

"But what about lunch?"

Ammy scoffed, "Just go to Ichiraku Ramen and ask for a bento, Teuchi is trying new things for his establishment. I heard he is running a bit low on his bills for this month, just let him know a little sun is shining down on him today." She gave him a wink as he left through the door, leaving the classroom full of eager kids and two experienced shinobi.

"Umino-sensei!" Naruto was sitting in his desk, excited to see his sensei's twin as she had saved him once before, just like Iruka.

Ammy smiled at him, "Yes, Naruto-chan?"

The blonde blushed, realizing that everyone had turned towards him, "Er, do you know any cool jutsu?" Ammy nodded.

"Yes, I do. But I cant demonstrate them."

Izumo snorted, "Yeah, not in here she cant." Ammy smacked him in his chest.

"Oh, shut up, baka." Izumo pouted.

He held his hand up to his chest, as if he was trying to grasp his heart, "Oh, Ammy-chan, you wound me so." Ammy blushed, and turned her head away.

"Ahem," An annoyed voice said, "why cant you demonstrate your jutsu? Is it because you dont have any?"

Izumo groaned and whispered in her ear, "Kami, this kid is _so_ annoying. Cant I just punch him in the throat or something?"

Ammy chuckled and patted the chunin's cheek, "Afraid not, the council will bite you in the ass for sure." Izumo grumbled, Ammy turned her attention back to Sasuke, noticing that he was waiting for an answer, "And, my jutsu is too destructive to be used. Especially in a classroom like this." She explained, ignoring Izumo's chuckles.

Sasuke turned towards Izumo, "What about you?"

"Ah, well," Izumo thought for a moment, "I specialize in Suiton Ninjutsu and large bladed weapons, I dont really know a lot of genjutsu." Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Weak." Was all he said.

Izumo snorted at him, "Really? Think about what rank I am and what rank you _might_ be."

"Izumo-kun," Ammy said in a scolding tone, "dont pick fights with pompous asshole's who are younger than you. Its bad for your record."

He rubbed his elbow, "Ah, shove it." He muttered, Ammy smacked the back of his neck.

"What'd you say?" She asked threateningly.

Izumo stuttered, "I said, _Ah, I love it_." He closed his eyes in fear for his life. He froze when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder and someone's breath on his ear.

"You are so cute when you're scared."

His eyes snapped open as a heavy blush appeared on his face. He remained rooted to his seat, conscious of the looks he was getting.

 _If I dont move, they wont see me.  
_

Ammy chuckled and ignored the students looking at them, "Just because you dont move doesnt mean I cant see you, Izumo-kun."

Izumo sighed and gave her a half-lidded glare, "You're so mean to me, Ammy-chan."

"Yeah," She smiled, "I know."

They turned their heads when they heard a girlish squeal, "You guys are so cute! Are you dating?" The girl, Ino, asked with hearts in her eyes.

Ammy blushed and Izumo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "You could say that." He looked at Ammy and saw her smile at him, which he returned as he put an arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip.

 **xXxXxXx**

Later that day, Iruka, Ammy, Izumo and Kotestu were at a local coffee shop for shinobi with several others. Ammy sat in between Iruka and Izumo on one side of a booth. Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai and Morino Ibiki were squished on the other side of the table. Nara Shikaku brought a chair, from another table, and sat at the edge of the table.

Hatake Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes. Since his first jōnin mission, he obtained a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan). While unknown why, since early childhood, Kakashi has worn a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face. While working as part of the regular forces, Kakashi donned the standard jōnin attire: a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace.

Sarutobi Asuma is a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for _Fire_ marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Yuhi Kurenai is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha hitai-ate and regular shinobi sandals.

Morino Ibiki has a large, imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. Ibiki's head is always covered to conceal a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. The scars are indicative of the physical torture he has endured in the past, and illustrates his capacity to endure pain without giving up the desired information to the enemy. Ibiki wore a simple black outfit with chain-mail armour underneath, over which he wore a black utility flak jacket of sorts with several pouches strapped to it and calf-length sandals.

Nara Shikaku is a tall man who had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards.

"So, what did the old man talk to you about, Kotetsu?" Ammy spoke, waving down a waiter to take their orders.

Kotestu sighed and rubbed his face, "He wants me to do some work at T&I for a while, seeing as _Konoha is in a time of peace_ and shit and he wants me to try new things for my _profession_." He groaned, "I'd rather stay at gate duty for my whole life."

Ibiki opened his mouth to speak but closed it, the waiter was asking them for their orders.

"I would like some Yakitori and a cup of raspberry iced tea, thanks." Ammy ordered quickly, noticing Ibiki was going to say something.

The waiter nodded politely and looked to Iruka, "I would like what she is having as well," He pointed at Ammy and the waiter smiled.

"Can I get some Teriyaki and a glass of green tea?" The waiter, once again, nodded and moved to the next person who was Ibiki.

The large man coughed roughly, "Give me some dango with a bottle of Sake." Was all he said.

"Kushikatsu and some water is good for me." Kurenai interrupted politely with a smile.

Asuma spoke up, "Tempura and Sashimi with another bottle of Sake," Kakashi sighed with his nose still stuck in his book.

"I would like some Champuru, water with ice, please."'

Shikaku groaned, lying his head on the table, "Okonomiyaki with some milk." The waiter gave him a weird look, but he sighed and wrote it down on his notepad anyways.

Kotetsu gave the waiter a smile, "Get me some Sushi and a bottle of Asahi." The waiter nodded with a small smile and walked away, as he did, Kotestu spoke up, "Holy shit, civilians dont like us, dont they?"

Ammy chuckled, "Obviously, did you see the way he kept on nodding and smiling?"

"As I was about to say before the waiter came over," Ibiki jumped in, crossing his arms, "T&I is a tough division to get into, and if Hokage-sama says that he wants you to try it out, _you try it out_." He gave the chunin a small glare, "I would be _absolutely helpful_ to you during your time there."

Izumo tapped his fingers on the table, "Hokage-sama is moving me from the Kekkai-Han." Iruka gave him a surprised look. _Was that what the scroll Ammy gave him said?_

"Who is he switching you with?" Ammy asked, playing with the pepper shaker.

"Iwashi and Raidou."

Ammy narrowed her eyes, "But that doesnt make any sense!" She set the shaker down and began to tick off her fingers, "First of all, they dont know any Kekkai Ninjutsu. Second of all, they are both on the Goei Shotai so they cant be moved. Third of all, has the Hokage gone fucking insane?!" She hissed quietly, silently thinking about Sarutobi's actions.

"I dont know, but his actions are starting to worry me a little."

Ammy hummed, "Has the council been pressuring him?" She wondered if someone, from the idiotic council, has been pressuring him into doing something he is not supposed to be doing.

"Its Danzou, as per usual." Shikaku droned, stroking his goatee, "He has been trying to coax Sarutobi into giving him custody over Naruto-kun."

Ammy growled and clenched her fists, "No. I wont allow it. Danzou needs to be put down," She bit her lip angrily, "permanently." Kurenai gasped, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure you can do that, Ammy-chan?"

"Im sure," She said with confidence she didnt feel, "I will not underestimate him, seeing as he is an old geezer."

Shikaku scratched his knuckles, "Are you sure, Ammy? I dont think you should do this behind Hokage-sama's back." Ammy nodded resolutely.

"I am positive about this." She thumped the table with her fist as a couple waiters passed out their food, "Hokage-sama has been trying to get rid of Danzou for years, now is the time to do that!" She hissed, taking a sip from her tea, "I will do it alone, I dont want you guys to get into any trouble because of my decisions."

"Ammy, I dont want you to get executed or exiled because of attempted murder on an elder." Iruka confessed softly, furrowing his brow.

The elder twin put her hand on Iruka's arm gently, "Iruka-chan, I'll be fine."

"Iruka's right, Ammy-chan." Izumo jumped in, giving her a worried look, "What if Danzou kills you, or he does something worse?" She sighed.

"I will be alright, Izumo-kun. I have confidence in my skills in infiltration and assassination." Ammy stood up, ignoring her still steaming food and put down a couple bills to cover her part of the meal. The others called for her to come back but she didnt listen to them, she walked straight home in a thoughtful trance.

 **xXxXxXx**

The Umino Clan wasnt really a clan, it was a tribe, so to say. They were natives to Uzushiogakure and lived there for years before the Uzumaki Clan inhabited it. The Umino's had special chakra, giving them the ability to make peace with spirits. The Kyuubi, named Kurama, was originally the protector of their land. However, when Uzumaki Mito made herself the Jinchuriki of Kurama, that severed the bond.

When the Uzumaki's came to their village, they sealed the Umino's chakra, who were over the age of 9, within them out of fear and to make the Tribe their slaves. So, technically, the Umino's were a Branch Clan of the Uzumaki.

The initial plan was for the Uzumaki and the Umino Clan/Tribe to live in peace. However, the Uzumaki's decided to take the country and make it their own, despite the Umino's pleas of peace. This resulted in a war that the Uzumaki's would have lost had they not sealed the Umino's chakra.

Some of the Umino's who survived went to Konohagakure. But, after some shinobi accusing the Tribe of the murder of Mito, the Uzumaki and Senju Clan had the Umino's over the age of 9 slaughtered.

That only left the twins of Umino Ikkaku and Umino Kohari, their daughter and son, Umino Amaterasu and Umino Iruka.

But, what the Uzumaki didnt know was that the Umino Tribe were something entirely different than shinobi and civilians.

They were wolves.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **note; this story will have a bit of twilight involved, only some info about the wolves. the info about the umino clan is not mine. i got this all from it has its own page which was made from Yamiga123, with the help of her sister, Lidsworth. please dont take anything from this without permission. thanks.**


	2. two

**two |seven months later|  
**

"Umino-sensei! Guess what!" A blonde blur ran through the streets, greeting a tall jounin by the infamous ramen establishment, Ichiraku Ramen.

The brunette gave him a smile, "What is it, Naruto?" She already had an idea of what he wanted to talk to her about.

Naruto hopped onto a stool, his feet swinging back and forth as he couldnt touch the ground, "Jiji gave us a C-Rank! And guess what he also said?!" He leaned against the bar heavily, giving Ammy a wide smile.

Ammy sat on the stool next to him, easily letting the bottoms of her feet rest on the dirt ground, "What else did he say?" She asked as if she didnt know, which was unlikely. The Hokage had already spoken to her about the mission.

"He said that you are gonna come with us!" He exclaimed, his eyes shining as Teuchi made his usual ramen.

She hummed, tapping the table with her nails, "Really? Then I hope that I help you guys on the mission then." She already knew the details about the mission. They had to escort a bridge builder, that traveled to Konoha, all the way back to Nami no Kuni for protection as he made a bridge connecting the town to the mainland.

Sarutobi was suspicious of the bridge builder, Tazuna, from the very start. Tazuna is a heavy drinker, but he has surprisingly tight lips when he wants to speak.

Normally, when his shinobi talk to him, the Hokage, they get nervous and start to sweat. One reason is because of the chakra he leaks out since he cant keep it all inside, the second reason is that he is an intimidating person.

But, when Tazuna met with him, he didnt sweat or shake, he stood there calmly. Well, as calmly as a a drunk person could. But that was probably because civilians cant sense high amounts of chakra.

Ammy had told him this and Sarutobi told her that he knew with a nervous laugh and a wave of his hand. Ammy believes that he didnt know until now. He still disagrees with her claim.

"Really? He said that?" Ammy asked, leaning against the counter. She gave Teuchi a wave, "Can I get the usual?" Teuchi nodded with a smile and started cooking.

Naruto nodded, "Yup, he sure did!" He said happily, his eyes sparkling. He broke apart a pair of chopsticks as Teuchi put his food down in front of him, one bowl of Miso ramen.

Ammy chuckled, "Hopefully I dont get in your way," She gave the ramen chef a nod as he put down her bowl of his infamous Ichiraku Champon Ramen. She flicked Naruto on his ear to gain his attention, "Iruka wants you to meet him at his apartment so that he can drag you to mine before we leave today so that we can give you some equipment." She told him.

She and Izumo had taken to being Naruto's guardians since he was a minor, even though he is a shinobi. Naruto still lives by himself, but they were in the process of moving his things into Iruka's apartment since Ammy doesnt have any extra rooms in her apartment that she shares with Izumo. The chunin was looking for a new apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a nice view of the Hokage Monument.

"Alright," He spoke with his mouth full of noodles, Ammy snorted at him with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette bumped his shoulder with her own, "Better not do that in front of Iruka." Naruto nodded, he knew how angry Iruka got when he didnt use any manners. But, he liked it when he got scolded. It gave him the attention he so desperately needed. Iruka was like his big brother and Ammy? He didnt know what Ammy was in his _family._

And, you never want to get on Iruka's bad side, _never._

 **xXxXxXx |couple hours later; about 7 o'clock at night at Ammy's apartment|  
**

"C'mon. Up, up, up!" A feminine voice sang happily as they dragged blankets off a large, maroon couch. Ammy chuckled when a blonde head popped up from under the falling covers.

Naruto gave her a glare, his night cap covering his eyebrows, "I hate you." He muttered under his breath, getting up from the couch and walking to the bathroom down the hall. He hated it when people woke him up from his nap.

Ammy picked up the blankets, folded the blankets and put them on the arm of the couch, "Tamotsu, come." She called as she walked all the way down the hall and stopped by the bathroom and went into the room to her left. Iruka was already in there, seeing as it was the equipment room, and was packing two black backpacks.

They both turned when they heard the gentle tapping of paws as nails clicked on the floor and a dog came into view. The dog stood up to Ammy's elbow's at the shoulder and was as long as a small pony. Its nose was black and moist, its claws were as sharp as kunai and as black as night. Its muscles flexed under its dense rust red sable coat as its long muscular legs padded into the room. Its chest was deep enough to hold its lungs and heart comfortably. Its well sprung rib cage allowed it to move quickly and unhindered. It had long shoulder blades and a well formed back with the front legs being straight and strong. Its head looked very noble and was finely chiseled with a strong muzzle that had tightly fitted lips. It had a pair of very intelligent eyes that were a dark brown. Its ears were sharp and erect, its left ear flopped a bit at the tip. Its tail was long and lightly wagged as it came into view. Its tongue lolled out of the side of its mouth, resting over its sharp teeth.

That animal was an Inuzuka's German Shepherd, and it was Ammy's ninken, Tamotsu. The Inuzuka Clan was very close to the Umino twins, seeing as they were very similar in fighting styles and personality. They had decided to give the elder twin an Inuzuka Hound to show their loyalty to the Umino Tribe. The twins are very friendly with the clan and talk to them on a daily basis.

"Whatcha got in there already?" She asked, leaning against the door frame. The large male adult dog sat by her side.

Iruka glanced up at her, gave a quick smile and started packing again, "I have already put in a med kit, along with a vet healing kit for Tamotsu, some empty sealing scrolls, four scrolls filled with food and water, two scrolls filled with extra clothing and a scroll filled with your passports and documents."

Ammy nodded, satisfied, "Good job," She walked over to a drawer, leaving Tamotsu at the door, and opened it, "I will grab us some other things just in case this mission becomes a hostage situation." Iruka nodded and organized the bags as Ammy grabbed two files, two small mirrors, two wireless radios, two small rolls of ninja wire and two small scrolls filled with a large shuriken.

She grabbed two beige hip pouches from a shelf, after she set the things down and closed the drawer, and filled them with one small roll of ninja wire, one mirror, one radio, and one scroll with the large shuriken. She placed the pouches next to the backpacks and placed a file in the collar of her turtle neck shirt, the other file was set on the table.

Iruka grabbed four k|sh and filled them with seven kunai in each holster, seven shuriken hung silently on the outside of the holster, where it was made to be grabbed easily and to not fall off until grabbed.

He handed two holsters to his twin, which she put on both of her thighs. Being ambidextrous is very sought after in the shinobi world since it is very handy in battles. Luckily, Iruka, Ammy, and Naruto were all ambidextrous.

They found out the blonde could use both of his hands when Kiba dared Naruto to fight with one hand during a combined training day with Team 8 and Team 7. Of course, Naruto agreed and had his right arm tied behind his back, same with Kiba. As the fought, Naruto had great control over his left arm as he used kunai and shuriken with great precision and accuracy. Kiba had horrible coordination with his left arm, a reason why he lost. The Rookie Nine still dont know how that happened.

After the spar, which Naruto won somehow, Iruka had him do some tests to see if he could write efficiently with both hands, and he passed.

"Naruto mad at you cause you woke him from his nap?" Iruka asked, the silence becoming unbearable.

Ammy nodded with a laugh, "Oh yeah, big time. I didnt want him to nap any longer than an hour. I dont want him to be sluggish and not alert when we go outside the walls." Iruka rubbed his face tiredly as he nodded.

"Now that there are two experienced jounin and a ninken on this mission," Iruka spoke as he grabbed Naruto some suitable clothing for the mission, "the rank might be moved from C to B, maybe A." Ammy rubbed his shoulder.

"Iruka, it will be fine. Ill be sure to keep Naruto-chan safe, Tamotsu-kun will help." She said, patting his shoulder lightly, "I dont really like Kakashi's judgements about his team being ready for a C-Rank anyways. They still dont synchronize well in their teamwork exercises."

Kakashi had tried to get his team to work together, but all attempts had become unsuccessful. Sasuke still preferred to work alone, without any help seeing as he is from the Uchiha Clan. Sakura follows Sasuke around like a faithful lap dog. Naruto chases after Sakura and tries to work with her, but doesnt want to work with Sasuke, feeling inferior to the Uchiha's superior skills.

Iruka has talked to Naruto a lot about focusing on his training and not chasing after some girl who doesnt acknowledge his affections.

Naruto had replied that he had to get the girl since he was the hero, they always get the girl.

Ammy had retaliated saying that not all heroes got the girl. That statement quieted Naruto and made him rethink about why he had become a shinobi.

If he cant be the hero, who _can_ he be?

Izumo and Ammy had a long discussion with Naruto on why he shouldnt be the hero in a lot of situations. He should just be himself and help when he can.

He felt very strange after the talk, a warm feeling fluttered in his stomach the rest of that day.

"Iruka-sensei, where's my jumpsuit?" The Uzumaki walked into the room with a pair of black shinobi pants on, taped down with white bandages to reduce the hazard of lingering cloth. His gaze lingered at the large dog that sat just inside the room.

The male twin handed Naruto a long sleeved mesh shirt and a black quarter sleeve turtle neck. The blonde gave him a look.

Iruka glared at him, "Put it on." His tone leaving no room for arguments. Naruto put the clothes on reluctantly, surprised at how light they were and how they fit him comfortably. They fit him better than his jumpsuit did.

Ammy threw him a hitai-ate that had a black cloth as she pointed towards her own clothed head, "Bandanna." Was all she said as she walked over to him and placed a file in the collar of his shirt. She also strapped the extra two holsters around both of Naruto's thighs, one on each.

"I am confused," Naruto admitted, raising an elegant eyebrow as he placed the bandanna like cloth on his head, which covered his blonde spikes. Well, most of them. Some of his spikes were flattened to his forehead and poked at his eyebrows from under the bandanna.

The jounin handed him a backpack and let Naruto put on black shinobi sandals. She tossed him a hip pouch and tugged the other backpack over her grabbed a couple things from a plastic bin in the corner of the room.

Naruto watched as she grabbed a dark blue harness, with some sort of thin lightweight saddle, with a matching dark blue clothed hitai-ate, black saddle bags and bandages. As he watched her put everything on the dog, she waved for him to come closer.

She strapped the harness on Tamotsu, it was like a regular dog walking harness but bigger, thicker and stronger so it wouldnt come off easily, and adjusted it so the saddle rested in the dip of his back. She attached the saddle bags so they rested on both sides of his hips, "Tamotsu-kun is a certified ninken, Naruto." She tied the hitai-ate loosely around Tamotsu's neck and wrapped his legs in the bandages for protective purposes.

Naruto tilted his head, "Whats a ninken?" He pet the dog's head, which was above his own seeing as he was very short, curiously and smiled when Tamotsu accepted it.

As she stood up, she motioned to Naruto and Tamotsu that they were leaving for their mission. Iruka was going to bunk at her apartment since his was getting repaired for faulty wiring for the lights. As they walked, with Tamotsu sprinting towards the gate in a relaxed gallop, she spoke.

"A ninken is a canine that has been taught in the ways of a shinobi. They can use chakra like us, but mostly to enhance their senses or to use it internally and externally. They cant use jutsu, but they're damn good at tracking and attacking."

Naruto smiled with his teeth showing, "Thats so cool!"

"And," Ammy put her arm around his shoulders, "since I am receiving another ninken from the Inuzuka's to train, I have decided that he can be your ninken too." The blonde looked up at her with his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Really?" He asked, then he seemed to have second thoughts, "What if he doesnt like me?"

The jounin scoffed, "He practically loves you already, kid. Its just that he's in mission mode right now, as I like to call it. But, he loves you, I can tell."

Naruto smiled softly and leaned into Ammy's side, _What's this feeling I get whenever Im with Umino-sensei and Izumo-sensei?_

"Umino-sensei?" He asked softly, looking up at her face.

She smiled at him with her eyes closed, "Yes, Naruto-chan?"

"You and Izumo-sensei are seeing each other, right?" Ammy blinked and nodded.

She rubbed his shoulder, "Hai, we've been seeing each other for a couple years actually but we kept it under wraps until now."

"But, why did you guys not look like you were dating until now?"

Ammy hummed, "It was a dare." She noticed that Naruto didnt understand and elaborated, "Since we are shinobi, we practice the art of stealth. Well, we used to. Anyways, it was a dare from Kakashi, your sensei. He dared me and Izumo to pretend that we were not dating for two years, to _practice our stealth_ , and yesterday was the deadline. We won so Kakashi has to give me and Izumo fifty ryo."

"Is Kakashi-sensei as good as everyone says he is?" He bit his lip, he thought that Kakashi wouldnt teach him because of his status as a Jinchuriki.

Ammy patted his bandanna covered head, "Naruto-chan, Kakashi may be a baka most of the time, but he knows the difference between ramen and the container its kept in."

"Oh."

Ammy stopped him and went down on one knee, she looked him in the eyes and gave him a loving look, "Naruto-chan, he wont sabotage your training. If he does," She got a threatening look in her eyes, but it quickly went away. She stood up and walked away with Naruto at her side.

Naruto stared at his toes as they walked to the gate they were supposed to meet at, "Why?" He asked in a broken voice, "Why do you care so much? Werent you there?" He paused, "Were you there when Kyuubi attacked?"

Ammy shook her head, "No. Me and Iruka were only six when it happened. We came to Konoha when we were nine." The blonde blinked.

"Really?"

Ammy nodded, "Yup, you were only three when we came here." She smiled softly, "I remember the old man giving us chores to watch over you, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Hinata-chan when you were children." Naruto blushed, Ammy laughed loudly, "You were all so kawaii."

Naruto bit his lip, "So, you still dont think of me differently? Even with the Kyuubi sealed inside?" He had doubts that despite knowing him since he was little, he thought the twins and Izumo were pretending.

"No, Koibito." Naruto started at the nickname, unfamiliar with the warm feeling bursting through his heart, "We love you because you're you. You're not the Kyuubi at all. He's sealed _inside_ of you. You are keeping him at bay after his rampage." Ammy explained, "He might even talk to you after he's calmed down." She remarked thoughtfully.

Naruto gave her a skeptical look, "Are you sure? Cause Jiji says that Kyuubi is a being of mass destruction and anger."

"Nah," She disagreed, patting his head, "Sarutobi just doesnt want you communicating with him. He fears that your mind will be taken over by Kyuubi, but thats not true."

"How do you know?" He asked, a curious look in his eyes.

Ammy chuckled, "Because the Kyuubi was actually the Protector of Uzushio."

"Protector of Uzushio?" Naruto scratched his cheek, blinking in confusion.

She nodded, waving her hand at the rest of Team 7 as they made it to the North Gate, "Yes, Uzushiogakure was the home of the Uzumaki Clan and the Umino Tribe." She noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were standing next to each other by the guards, who happened to be Kotetsu and Izumo. Kakashi was nowhere to be found. The civilian, who Ammy knew as Tazuna, was struggling to stand up, seemingly because he was intoxicated.

"No way." He whispered, his eyes wide.

Ammy giggled, "Yes way, Naruto-chan." She moved to say more, but they had arrived at the gate where their team awaited with the drunk civilian.

"Naruto-baka, you're late!" Sakura shouted, waving her fist at him. Naruto opened his mouth to apologize, but Ammy had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

She spoke with a firm tone, "Dont speak to your teammate like that, Sakura." The pink haired genin sulked at being scolded and turned away from them.

"Who the hell are you and the midget?" A masculine voice called out with a slight slur.

Naruto growled, "I'm not a midget!" He glared at the man who insulted him.

"The great bridge builder Tazuna can speak how he wants to!" Tazuna is a tall man, standing at a height of 5'8", he has grey-hair with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. He always had some sort of alcoholic drink on his person.

Tazuna took a big swig of his sake, giving everyone a disgusted look, "You are supposed to be my super awesome guards?" He got a good look at who was escorting him, "Two little boys, a little girl and a woman." He scoffed in disbelief, "A woman is going to protect me?"

"Hey!" Naruto spat, "Dont talk to Umino-sensei like that!" He hated it when people talked bad about him, he absolutely despised it when they talked about his precious people in such a way. He smiled smugly when Tamotsu growled at Tazuna.

"Its alright, Naruto-kun." Ammy calmed him down, giving him a soft smile as she pat her ninken on the head, "I believe that Izumo can handle this just as well as you can." Naruto and Izumo blushed, "But, you need to be patient. Most men dont understand that a woman can be as strong, if not stronger, than men in some aspects." Tazuna's face grew red with anger, he opened his mouth to shout at her when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo!"

 **xXxXxXx |On the road to Nami no Kuni; heading south-east|**

"Kaka-sensei, is Umino-sensei stronger than you?"

"I dont know, we havent sparred in a while."

"I bet that I can make you eat dirt, Kakashi."

"Hm? Did you say something, Ammy?"

"Do you _want_ to get smacked, _Bakashi_?"

"Do you _want_ to die, _Amaterasu_?"

A loud smack resounded through the silent area, echoing through the trees as Ammy, Tamotsu, Team 7 and Tazuna walked to Nami no Kuni.

Ammy had just smacked Kakashi on his cheek as he glared at her. He closed his book and put it in his hip pouch, ignoring the others who were staring at him. Tamotsu just kept on walking, being oblivious to everything except the wild.

Suddenly, Kakashi tackled Ammy to the ground, "You _little shit!_ " He shouted with anger, "Why would you do that?!"

She laughed uncontrollably, "Oh Kami, holy shit. Ahh, your face!" She said in between giggles. Naruto and his team just shook their heads at the immature jounins.

"Are they always like this?" Tazuna asked, his sake bottle forgotten on the ground.

Sakura answered, "No, Kakashi-sensei isnt."

"Umino-sensei is just stupid." Sasuke finished, turning back around and walking away.

Naruto scoffed, "Umino-sensei isnt stupid, she's awesome." He crossed his arms and followed after Sasuke, hearing Ammy and Kakashi get back up from the ground.

"Damn right I am." She boasted, giving Naruto a pat on the head. He blushed at the show of affection, unfamiliar with the feeling.

 _What is this feeling? I love Umino-sensei, just not like I love Sakura-chan. Iruka-sensei told me to rethink how I loved Sakura-chan, and I love her like a sister. But, how do I love Umino-sensei?_ Naruto got lost in his thoughts, ignoring Tazuna and Sakura's conversation about how Gatou had taken over Nami with his shipping company.

Ammy noticed his thoughtful face and let him be, also noticing that his teammates havent noticed his change of attire or his silent persona. Sasuke and Sakura either dont care about Naruto and how he is improving, or they are just that oblivious to not notice a simple change in clothing.

"So, basically, Gatou, of Gatou Industries, has taken over the shipping docks in Nami, so he controls when and where they go and for how much. He is monopolizing the shipping industry and you, Tazuna, plan to break this monopoly by building a bridge that connects to the mainland." Sakura summarized, a proud look on her face for shortening Tazuna's story.

The old drunk nodded, "Pretty much, girl."

It was still dark outside, the team taking a risk at traveling at night with a civilian. Kakashi was hoping to go through the night so that they made it to their destination by dawn or mid-morning. Ammy called him stupid.

Suddenly, Ammy's nose twitched. She smelled something foggy, like warm water. And some sort of odor. She glanced at Tamotsu and noticed that his ears were stiff and erect, his tail was straight and stilled along with his back as he walked.

Ammy pinched her scarred nose, "Dammit." She swore, not liking what she had just found out. She let Naruto walk ahead with Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna, leaving her and Kakashi in the back, "Kakashi."

"What?"

She sighed, "I smell two chunin level hostiles coming our way, they're just hanging back for now." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, Kakashi nodded as he acknowledged what she said.

The man gave her one of his famous Eye-Smile™, "Dont worry, they're not going to attack us." He patted her shoulder, "Just stay alert."

Ammy nodded and kept a straight face, staying in the back of the group as Kakashi went up front with the client and his team. She sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Whatever you say, Bakashi."

 **|They soon meet up with the wary chakra signatures, quickly being sprung upon into battle|**

"I knew it, you asshole!" Ammy shouted with a smirk, "I told you so!" Despite her calm and spunky demeanor, Kakashi could see that her body was facing the opponents in a defensive stance in front of the genin, to protect them.

"Yes, yes." He drawled, "You were completely right, Ammy."

Sasuke got into a defensive stance in front of Tazuna with Sakura behind him, holding a kunai, "I can take them." He stated arrogantly.

Ammy laughed, "No you cant, gaki." When Sasuke opened his mouth to retaliate, she spoke, "You are not made for close combat, Uchiha. Let me and Naruto handle this." Ammy gave Naruto a smile, assuring the blonde that he can handle himself.

Sasuke growled, "The Dobe sucks at everything. He will never be superior than me, an Uchiha." Ammy scoffed.

"Shut it already, twerp." Ammy smelled something metallic with her enhanced senses and saw that Naruto had gotten cut by one of the sharp claws his enemy had attached to his arm. Tamotsu moved to help him but Naruto put his hand up, making Tamotsu stop in his tracks.

Naruto had a feeling that Ammy was worried so he gave her a shout, "I'm alright!" He turned his attention back towards his opponent, who was racing towards him quickly.

He held up his arm to protect his side, where he got cut, and met the chunin head on. The met in a stalemate and the chunin used his superior strength to push Naruto back.

The blonde grunted and slipped down into a crouch, sliding between the chunin's legs. He spun around quickly and thrust the kunai between the chunin's armour and into his neck with a flick of his wrist. The body fell limply to the dirt ground with a dull thud.

He froze as his hand came away, slick with blood. _It was so easy and the battle was quick,_ he thought. Yeah, the battle was quick, as most battles should be. He just did what Izumo had taught him these past couple months with Ammy. He was taught to be quick, swift and silent. Just like how Ammy and Izumo were taught.

The other chunin, who Ammy recognized as Meizu from the _Oni Kyodai_ , saw that his brother was killed by some skilled shinobi in black. He raced to kill the short ninja who had killed his brother and roared in anger when he was held back.

Ammy growled deeply, her chest vibrating as she dragged Meizu back to her and away from Naruto, "Stay away from my pup," She all but snarled, scaring Meizu as she had done a partial transformation somehow. Her nails had gotten sharper and her canines were longer and poked out of her mouth, her dark eyes seemed to glow with a slit pupil down the center. _Inuzuka?!_

When she noticed that he saw her like that, her feral characteristics went away in a flash and his world turned dark when she punched him in the face.

Ammy sighed and straightened her clothes as she walked over to Naruto. He had stood there after his kill and did nothing to move. She went down on a knee in front of him and took off her bag and took out the med kit. She lifted up his shirt and mesh armour and cleaned the wound thoroughly, already knowing that Kurama, the Kyuubi, had already eliminated the poison that was laced on the demon brothers claws seeing as she couldnt smell any poison that was in his bloodstream.

She wrapped his torso and pulled down his torn shirt. She cleaned his blood stained hand thoroughly. As she put the med kit away, she saw Naruto look at her.

"I killed him." He said simply with wide eyes that threatened to spill tears.

Ammy nodded, "Yes, yes you did." She stood up, "It was a beautiful kill, Naruto." She whistled, calling for Tamotsu. When he came obediently, she attached Naruto's backpack, which he had thrown off when the chunin came, to one of the clips on the harness. Tamotsu laid down and let Naruto climb on his back. He didnt stand up for a moment until he felt that Naruto was stable, he stood up then and walked at a leisurely place towards Nami.

She turned and glared at Kakashi, who, despite being 23 years old, trembled at the look she gave him.

He turned to his students who had watched the battle and protected Tazuna, "Go on ahead with Tazuna, but dont antagonize Naruto." He commanded, "Understood?"

Sasuke answered with a grunt and walked away, leaving Sakura to chase after him with Tazuna following behind slowly.

Kakashi sighed and walked slowly after them with Ammy next to him, "I apologize."

"You said that they wouldnt attack, Kakashi. I went against my instinct and chose to trust your call." She snarled, "My pup had to _kill_ on his first C-Rank."

He rubbed his elbow, "I am deeply sorry that your _pup_ had to kill on this mission." Ammy growled at him with narrowed eyes.

"Damn right he's my pup." She put on a serious look, "Kakashi, I trusted you to make the right choices on this mission considering my pup is on your team. But," She paused to gather her thoughts, "your most recent decision as the leading jounin in charge of this mission has jeopardized my pup's mentality as of now." She rubbed her neck worriedly, "I dont need Naruto to be stressed out, Kakashi. His life is hard already, even with me, Izumo-kun and Iruka helping him out." She sighed, irritated, "I didnt want him to get a Psych Eval. on his first mission outside the walls, Kakashi."

Kakashi looked down, "I thought he would knock him out, not kill him."

"Well," She said, "you thought wrong." She crossed her arms and gazed at the team who were a couple meters ahead of them, "You are an experienced jounin Kakashi, you shouldnt think. You should know."

"I know!" He said, frustrated, "I didnt mean for him to kill the rogue."

Ammy gave him a pissed look, "I will be reporting this incident to Hokage-sama and Izumo as soon as we get to Tazuna-san's house."

"Fine." He sighed and walked ahead as Ammy jogged to be in front of the group.

 **xXxXxXx |later that night, still on the road towards Nami. about three hours away|**

The dirt road was dark and it was hard to see, if you were a civilian. Shinobi have been taught to use their chakra in numerous ways. One way was to enhance your senses. Touch, taste, smell, sight and hearing.

The group, except for Tazuna, had applied a minuscule amount of chakra to their eyes which had allowed them to see slightly better in the dark. Their eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark.

"Umino-sensei?"

Ammy turned her head as she walked next to Naruto, who was still riding Tamotsu, "Yes, Naruto-chan?" Naruto gazed at the road in front of him.

He rubbed Tamotsu's ears, "Does it always feel like that?" He stopped talking for a moment, "Does it always seem so easy?"

"It does, Naruto." She spoke with a somber tone, "It always seems so easy, but never expect it to be any easier for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning forward on Tamotsu.

"Dont get used to killing."

Naruto frowned, "But, wont I have to kill again?"

"Hai, you will." She rubbed his head lovingly, "But, you'll have me and Izumo-kun to help you through it if you need to talk to someone." She gave him a soft smile, "We're here for you, Koibito."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to let any tears escape at the high feeling of emotion he was experiencing, _Is this what it feels like to have a Kaa-chan? A Tou-chan?_

Ammy noticed this and gently picked him up from Tamotsu's back, after she attached her back pack to the front of her body, and placed Naruto on her own back with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Naruto-chan, whats wrong? Was it what I said?" She asked softly, worry filling her voice. She felt him shake his head.

He sniffed, "No, I just got something in my eyes." Ammy chuckled.

"Sure, Naruto-chan." She breathed out, "But, really. Whats wrong."

Naruto buried his face into her shoulder and mumbled, "I wondered if this is what it feels like to have a Kaa-chan and a Tou-chan."

Ammy blushed lightly and smiled, "Hai, this is what it feels like. I dont mind being your Kaa-chan, Naruto." She admitted, "And Izumo doesnt mind being your Tou-chan. We love teaching you, and giving you attention. During these past couple months, you've been like a son to us." She admitted quietly and gave Naruto a loving smile. It might be a bit fast, considering they have known each other for seven months, but with Naruto, it will feel like you've known him for years.

The blonde gasped quietly, "R-Really? I-I can have a _family_?" Ammy nodded.

"Hai, hai. We can set it up at Nami, and get some adoption papers. I might be able to get Hokage-sama to allow Izumo to come here as a representative to get an agricultural alliance with Nami, seeing as they have great waters for fishing, nice soil for farming, and lots of livestock. We can do it after the mission is completed." She explained. She grinned when she felt Naruto's tighten around her.

"Ariagtou, _Kaa-chan._ "

 **|They went on the boat Tazuna ordered, the didnt do much and stayed quiet as Ammy, who was still carrying Naruto, walked across the water with Tamotsu and Kakashi behind them, seeing as they couldnt fit a large dog and a two adult male humans on the boat. They got off of said boat a while later and soon met up with Momochi Zabuza, the Kirigakure no Kijin.|**

"Ah, long time no see, _Nakamagoroshi no_ Kakashi **|1|** and _Rosutourufu._ **|2|**."

* * *

|1| Friend-Killer Kakashi; It was rumoured that Kakashi had set up his teammate, Uchiha Obito, to die during the last war.

|2| Lost Wolf; It is known all around the Elemental Nations that only two members of the Umino Tribe survived the slaughter of Uzushiogakure. They all Ammy the Lost Wolf because she and Iruka dont have a _pack,_ so to say, and they traveled as if they were lost and didnt know where to go. Iruka is called a similar name in the Bingo Book, _Gomi no Ranto,_ meaning _Runt of the Litter_ , because he was always being taken care of and he was not strong enough to take care of himself when he and Amy were younger.


End file.
